


Only For You

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt has been busy with work but it left Kami feeling neglected. At least they would have tonight together, everything arranged to Kami's plan.





	Only For You

            Kami awoke to find his lover getting dressed. Sleepily he looked at the clock. It was half five in the morning. Why was Gackt getting up so early?

            “Gackt. Come back to bed.” Kami sulked.

            “I’m sorry. I have to go.” Gackt apologised, flashing Kami the smile he used to get out of trouble. It almost always worked but not this time.

            “Go? Go where?” Kami demanded.

            “Photo shoot. Remember?” Gackt asked. Kami paused as his sleepy brain tried to remember if he knew about the photo shoot.

            “The one with you and Mana?” Kami asked.

            “That one.” Gackt agreed.

            “Why so early?” Kami asked annoyed. Couldn’t Mana have chosen a more social hour to go to work with Gackt?

            “Mana thinks a sunrise will be romantic,” Gackt explained. “You know I have to pretend the two off us are a couple for work. The fans expect it.”

            “They do.” Kami said, looking unimpressed. Annoyed he tried to get back to sleep.

            “Kami? Are you mad?” Gackt asked, as he pulled on a t-shirt. He was too lazy to dress in his usual clothes and had chosen comfy jeans instead of his normal tight trousers. Besides he’d be changing when he got there anyway.

            “I want to watch the sunrise with you.” Kami sulked.

            “We will. I’m just so busy recently,” Gackt apologised. “You know I missed a lot of work because of my sister got sick.”

            “It’s not your fault. Just go. I need sleep.” Kami muttered.

            “I’ll make it up to you. I’m free tonight and I have no plans for tomorrow morning. You can have me all night if you want. I’ll do whatever you want, as long as you’re happy.” Gackt promised. “Want me to book a restaurant?”

            “I’ll arrange it,” Kami said. “You’re busy. Only you better have enough energy for sex tonight.”

            “I promise.” Gackt said, lightly kissing Kami on the forehead before leaving. “I’ll be back sometime this afternoon. I promised You I’d meet his new flatmate. The guy doesn’t believe I’m You’s friend. So of course we have to prove him wrong. It’ll be great. The guys going to have to stand in a bath and pour a whole can of golden syrup in his hair. Serves him right for not believing You.”

            “You have such a cruel streak.” Kami teased.

            “Do not,” Gackt said pouting before turning to leave. “See you later.”

            “Love you,” Kami called after Gackt. Gackt paused to smile at him before leaving. Gackt rarely said he loved Kami back but Kami knew he did. He just saved the words for when Kami had especially pleased him. They meant more that way.

 

            “There you go.” Kami said pleased. Közi had called him for help in setting up his new TV. He couldn’t get the Sky box to work right.

            “Thanks,” Közi said. “I’m so bad with these sort of things.”

            “You really are.” Kami agreed, as he went to join Közi on the sofa.

            “So how are you and Gackt?” Közi asked. He almost always asked this when they’d been apart for more than a day or two. Kami had originally complained he was being too nosy but really he was just concerned about the band. It would be hard on everyone if the drummer and vocalist broke up, as they’d all have to work together.

            “Fine.” Kami said with a sigh.

            “You don’t sound too happy?” Közi commented questioning.

            “We are. He’s just been so busy recently,” Kami explained. “He comes home tired every night and then he just wants to sleep.”

            “I see. You’re sex deprived.” Közi said.

            “I just want his company,” Kami sighed. “But yeah. Maybe I am a little. It’s alright though. He’s promised to take me out tonight. I think he feels guilty. He shouldn’t but I’m not going to complain. I get to do what ever I want tonight and he won’t argue.”

            “I see. All your little fetishes and he won’t be able to tell you no.” Közi laughed.

            “You’re one to talk,” Kami laughed. “We all know what you like. Mr S&M”

            “Judge me, I don’t care,” Közi replied. “For only my opinion of myself matters in the end.”

            “I don’t think it’s necessarily a bad thing.” Kami replied.

            “What do you want?” Közi asked suspiciously. Kami liked to tease people but he wasn’t now. He defiantly wanted something.

            “Well I did fix your TV,” Kami reminded him. “I kind of need a favour.”

            “What kind of favour?” Közi asked.

            “I’d like some handcuffs,” Kami said, going a little pink. “And I’m too shy to go buy them. Please?”

            “Sure. Sure,” Közi said with a laugh. “I’ll buy you real ones that won’t break. I’ll buy you whatever else you want too.”

            “Thanks.” Kami said with a grin, as he nervously told Közi what he wanted. Hoping the other man wouldn’t judge him. Then again, who was Közi too judge him? Közi was the kinkiest man Kami knew.

 

            When Kami arrived home, it was about four in the afternoon. He’d already booked a restaurant and everything was prepared. He just needed to get ready himself.

            “Gackt?” Kami called into the house. He had promised he’d be home. There was no answer, which annoyed Kami a little. He couldn’t still be at You’s? He’d promised Kami he’d be home.

            Kami’s annoyance vanished when he found Gackt asleep on the sofa, a book still in his hand. The man really had been working over hard recently. Letting Gackt sleep, Kami took his shower and hid the things he had bought for later. Most of which Közi had bought for him.

            “Kami is that you?” Gackt called out after a few minutes.

            “Sorry, did the water wake you up?” Kami replied.

            “I wasn’t asleep.” Gackt replied.

            “Liar.” Kami accused.

            “Don’t you believe me?” Gackt asked, entering the bathroom. Making no move he watched Kami shower, admiring his lover’s muscles and figure. Nobody would deny that Kami was handsome, but to Gackt Kami was perfection.

            “You were asleep, just admit it.,” Kami said. “Or I may have to put a stop to your perving.”

            “Fine, I was asleep.” Gackt laughed.

            “How was You’s?” Kami questioned, completely undeserved by Gackt’s presence in the bathroom.

            “His flat mate practically had a heart attack when he saw me.” Gackt laughed.

            “And the golden syrup?” Kami questioned.

            “He claimed he hadn’t meant it and tried to get out of it We ended up dragging him into the bathroom and pouring it ourselves. It was fun.” Gackt announced grinning.

            “You’re horrible!” Kami said although he was laughing.

            “You’re just too nice.” Gackt teased.

            “Yeah whatever,” Kami said stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. “Now get in there, it’s my turn to perv.”

            “You can’t fool me,” Gackt laughed. “You’re only being so bossy because I accused you of being too nice.”

            “Shower. Now.” Kami snapped, though he wasn’t really mad.

            “Yes sir,” Gackt said giving a mock salute and getting into the shower fully dressed. “You never said take my clothes off.”

            “It was implied,” Kami said laughing. “You’re such an idiot.”

            “A lovable idiot.” Gackt corrected, grabbing Kami’s wrist and gently pulling him back into the shower so he could kiss him.

            “You’ve got me all wet again.” Kami sulked, as he felt the towel around his waist become heavy from all the water is had absorbed.

            “Let me help you with that wet towel.” Gackt offered, pulling it off his lover’s body.

            “Save it for tonight,” Kami whispered, pulling away from Gackt who obviously had other ideas about the shower. “And you may want to take those wet clothes off.”

            “I might need help.” Gackt teased.

            “I’m sure you can manage.” Kami answered, leaving the bathroom to fetch a dry towel and get dressed.

            ‘He’s as desperate as I am.’ Kami thought happily. He’d almost given into Gackt back then. It had only been his thoughts about that night that had kept him strong. Gackt had always had a lot of power over Kami’s body. Normally Kami didn’t mind giving into Gackt’s sexual desires but just this once he was going to do things his way.

 

            “I can’t believe you left me to shower alone.” Gackt sulked, as he appeared washed and dressed in clean clothes.

            “You’re a big boy. I’m sure you managed fine.” Kami answered.

            “Are you mad at me?” Gackt worried. “It’s not like you to walk out.”

            “No. I just want to save it for tonight,” Kami replied. “We both know I’m helpless to resist you. I had to get out before I was too tempted.”

            “I wouldn’t mind doing it twice.” Gackt said wrapping his arms around Kami.

            “I’m not showering again,” Kami replied. “Give it up. I’m not sleeping with you until we get back home.”

            “Spoil sport.” Gackt sulked, as once again Kami pulled away from him.

 

            The meal was spent with casual talk and Kami enjoyed it greatly. It was nice to just have some time alone with Gackt. No stress, no worries. Just laughing and having fun. They were both desperate and the sexual temptation was almost tangible. Still Kami stayed strong.

            “Do you want to see the dessert menu?” The waitress asked.

            “No. Just the bill.” Gackt answered before Kami could speak. The waitress nodded and went to fetch it.

            “I wanted dessert.” Kami announced.

            “I’m your dessert,” Gackt replied with a grin gently kissing Kami’s lips. “I can’t wait much longer. If we have dessert, I’ll be fucking you in the bathroom. You want that?”

            “Maybe.” Kami answered with a sly grin.

            “Maybe you do.” Gackt grinned.

            “It’ll be better at home.” Kami replied. Gackt looked like he would really drag him into the bathroom and have his way.

 

            “Kami!” Gackt complained as he heard the bathroom door lock. They had got home and Kami had instantly run off and locked himself away.

            “I’m getting ready!” Kami called back. “Wait for me.”

            “Like I have a choice.” Gackt complained, as he wandered into the bedroom. Having nothing better to do he started to light random candles around the room.

            “Am I worth the wait?” Kami asked, as he appeared in the bedroom doorway. He was wearing tight purple shorts and a purple top that was only fastened halfway. He wore purple boots that went up to his knees. His hair was tied back in a pony tail, leaving only the very front free to frame his face.

            “You’re always worth the wait.” Gackt answered, his eyes on Kami’s face. He was scared of what he might do to Kami should his eyes wander.

            “Tonight, I’m going to dominate you.” Kami whispered, as he pushed Gackt down onto the bed.

            “What?” Gackt stammered. He almost always took the lead and Kami dominating him didn’t happen very much.

            “You said I could have this however I wanted,” Kami reminded him. “And this is what I want.”

            “You sure?” Gackt asked, kind of hoping Kami would say he was joking.  

            “I’m sure,” Kami replied, straddling Gackt and kissing him hungrily. “You going to put a stop to my fun?”

            “No. If you’re happy…” Gackt began but Kami was kissing him again. Although unused to this side of Kami, he wouldn’t object. It was kind of hot to have his usually submissive lover taking such complete control. Still habit was hard to break and Gackt’s hands began to wander across Kami’s body, slipping under the top to feel his smooth skin.

            “You’re being a bad boy,” Kami whispered. “You’re not allowed to touch.”

            “You can’t stop me.” Gackt smirked, only to be proven wrong as Kami pulled out a pair of handcuffs from under his pillow.

            “I know you too well.” Kami said, laughing at Gackt’s shocked face.

            “Where did you get those?” Gackt demanded, as he let Kami handcuff him to the bed.

            “I made Közi go to the shop for me.” Kami admitted.

            “I see,” Gackt relied sighing. “You know he’s just going to be teasing me about this don’t you?”

            “He’ll be jealous,” Kami replied as he pulled a second object from under his pillow. A purple collar which he fitted around Gackt’s neck. “Now you’re my pet and you have to follow your master’s commands.” Kami explained with a grin.

            “Like I have a choice?” Gackt asked

            “Nope. No choice.” Kami replied, as he began to remove Gackt’s clothes. He was obviously enjoying himself so Gackt tried to relax and let Kami have his fun. He still wasn’t convinced he was entirely comfortable having Kami control him so completely.

            Kami let his eyes take in Gackt’s naked form before returning to his position over him. Gackt’s look of worry was adorable.

            “Come on Gackt. I’m not going to hurt you.” Kami laughed.

            “You better not.” Gackt responded.

            “If I was into that, I’d be sleeping with Közi.” Kami reassured him, as he bent down and kissed Gackt yet again. The other man’s helplessness was simply irresistible to Kami.

            Kami broke the kiss and licked Gackt’s cheek. A possessive lick akin to an animal marking its territory. In fact, that was exactly what he was doing. He was making Gackt completely his. He wanted to cover every inch of his body with himself.

            These thoughts in his head he began to lick Gackt’s neck. A small moan escaped Gackt’s lips and Kami grinned. He’d found a sensitive spot and he licked it again, getting the same response.

            “Oh God, Kami,” Gackt sighed, as he felt Kami’s tongue licking him again and again. Why was the other man so good at finding his weaknesses? Kami had made him completely helpless, which for a man who clung on to control was a scary thought. Yet he wasn’t afraid. Not of Kami. How could he fear the angel above him? The beautiful, sexy, kinky angel who was now running his tongue across his chest so seductively. Every lick long and slow. Kami’s eyes watching him the whole time. Watching for the reaction he wanted; Gackt’s face clearly conveying his lust with desperation in his eyes. He couldn’t take what he wanted, this time he had to wait. Let Kami play his games.

            “Kami, I need more,” Gackt begged. “Kami!” He cried again, as Kami’s tongue carried on licking across his chest. Slowly moving down to his stomach.

            “Patience is a virtue,” Kami said, pausing to give Gackt a scolding look before returning his attention back to Gackt’s stomach.

            Kami’s tongue finally reached low enough to lick Gackt’s sensitive and private area and Gackt let out a moan of delight. Finally he was getting what his whole body craved. It only took Kami a few licks to make him go hard. He was just so desperate for the other man. To his annoyance Kami stopped and smiled sweetly at him. He couldn’t have finished! This wasn’t fair.

            “Spread your legs.” Kami encouraged and Gackt gave him a look. Kami never wanted to enter him. He’d always been too scared of hurting his lover. It was something Gackt had never pressured him into. If Kami didn’t want this, then he wouldn’t even ask. “Please?” Kami begged.

            ‘Not the puppy dog eyes.’ Gackt groaned inwardly. How was he meant to resist the puppy dog eyes? Caught under Kami’s spell he spread his legs.

            “Kami, I’ve never had a man in me before.” Gackt admitted.

            “I know. I’ll be careful,” Kami promised. “See I even bought lube.” He added pulling the tube out from under his pillow.

            “How much stuff have you hid under that pillow?” Gackt demanded.

            “This is it.” Kami laughed, as he opened the tube and poured some of the contents onto his fingers. Carefully he placed a single finger in Gackt’s entrance.

Gackt relaxed as he realised this wasn’t so bad. As a second finger joined in, he could feel the pressure growing inside him. It wasn’t bad pressure. In fact, it was kind of nice to be this intimate with Kami.

“You didn’t have to tell me you hadn’t ever had a man inside you,” Kami commented as he slid his third finger inside Gackt. He heard a small gasp of surprise. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“Only in a good way.” Gackt reassured him. Gasping again. This time in surprised delight. Kami had found his sensitive spot and a wave of pleasure had just spread across his body. “So, this is why you like it so much.” He got out as he recovered.

“Great isn’t it?” Kami smiled, happy that Gackt was experiencing the pleasure he had felt again and again. His fingers crossed the pleasure spot again. Hitting it again and again, leaving Gackt a shaking mess. His pleasure was taking over and Kami was delighted. He could feel his own penis rising in anticipation. Gackt being submissive was new and exciting to him. Slipping his fourth finger in, he deliberately hit the spot again Gackt let out a moan of equal pain and pleasure. It was exciting and liberating to realise he had so much power over the other man.

Satisfied that Gackt was ready, Kami removed his fingers and quickly undressed, exposing his own erection to the room. Gackt’s eyes were watching him hungrily and Kami ran his finger across his chest teasing him. Gently he stroked his erection knowing Gackt wanted it inside him.

The pleasure he was giving himself reminded him of his own need and he quickly got back into place. The tip of his erection resting against Gackt’s entrance.

“Relax.” Kami whispered, as he slowly slid in. He could see the pain on Gackt’s face and began to doubt himself. He paused nervous. Maybe he should just pull out. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea?

“Don’t stop!” Gackt complained. Kami nodded and pushed himself inside fully. He gently moved around a little until he caught Gackt’s sensitive spot again. He teased Gackt by hitting it and pulling back only to hit him again. He was moving leisurely, ignore his own desire to pound into the other man. Gackt wouldn’t like that and he’d just end up feeling guilty. Besides teasing Gackt was so much fun.

“Kami!” Gackt cried, as he felt that pleasure again. “Stop denying yourself!” Kami was obviously holding back, he could see it in the determination on his face. “Come on Kami. We both want it faster.” Kami’s answer came in his movements. The teasing was over. Kami was serious now. His body moved steadily into Gackt’s at a comfortable pace. It was better for both of them and the room was soon filled with the moans and sighs of the two men satisfying their primal needs.  

Kami was moving faster than he planned but Gackt wasn’t complaining so he continued. He tossed his head back as pleasure overcame him. He hadn’t been inside of anyone since he had got together with Gackt. Gackt had given him more than enough pleasure to compensate his loss but still it was nice just this once to have this. It was what his body needed. Once over he knew he’d be able to last months without wanting it again but it was a relief to know that Gackt would allow him this pleasure.

Kami eventually came and his body was taken over with sheer pleasure. He gasped as he collapsed onto Gackt’s chest, panting heavily. He had made a mess but that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Recovering he opened his eyes and noticed Gackt was still hard. Knowing he couldn’t just leave Gackt like that, he slowly sat up and gave Gackt a quick smile.

“I haven’t forgotten you.” Kami promised, as he crouched between Gackt’s legs. Tired and regretting his decision to make Gackt wait Kami placed his lips around the tip of Gackt’s penis. He’d done this so many times he didn’t have to think and his brain switched off and left his mouth to do the work of pleasuring Gackt.

Keeping his eyes shut, Kami happily listened to Gackt’s moans of delight. He loved pleasing Gackt more than anything. Making Gackt so happy left him feeling proud and appreciated.

However this time Gackt didn’t last long. He had waited so long for this moment that his body just gave in. Kami could taste Gackt’s ejaculation in his mouth. It was the greatest taste in the world to him and he happily swallowed it.

Kami moved up the bed a little and lay down using Gackt as a pillow. Sex made him so tired and he just wanted to sleep.

“Kami? Are you leaving me chained up?” Gackt asked.

“I’m sleepy.” Kami muttered, unwilling to move.

“Alright. Get your rest,” Gackt laughed, finding Kami adorable. “For the record you’re amazing.”

“Only for you,” Kami muttered, as he felt himself drift off into sleep. Gackt lay and watched Kami.

“Only for you,” Gackt repeated. “I’ll submit to no one else.”


End file.
